Where Have All The Children Gone?
by Aciliveth
Summary: One was sentenced to life in prison without parole. Somebody else committed suicide. Another died in a horrible “accident”. One had to be sent to rehab. The final friend became more attached to alcohol then their friends.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been four years since we graduated. I now reside alone at this table, writing songs and poetry of the horrific past that led to this. One by one they disappeared from my life. I feel so cold and empty without them. I often stare at the vacant seats and see images of us, sitting and laughing. I miss them so dearly. My only true friend that stayed with me is my guitar, and even it doesn't like me anymore. Its strings constantly break. Perhaps it's because of the way I play now. My gentle digits turned harsh. I often think to myself, 'when is it my turn for something tragic to happen to me?' Then I remind myself, something did happen. She ripped my heart out, sliced it with a knife and spat on the remains. One was sentenced to life in prison without parole. Somebody else committed suicide. Another died in a horrible "accident". One had to be sent to rehab, but they never completed the program and eventually died of an overdose. The final friend of mine became more attached to their alcohol then us, and eventually traded all of us for their vodka. Do you wish to hear of this tale? I warn you, its no walk in the park. You meet betrayal, you shake hands with murder, you greet sabotage, you smile and nod at addiction, and you wave at rape. If you feel strong enough to endure our story, then read on…

A/N: Yes it's a short prologue, but it gets the point across. Don't worry, the chapters will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is rated M for drug use and reference, explicit violence and language, sexual references, use of alcohol, and because it's a very dark story, in case you weren't able to tell by the prologue. If you have a problem with it, don't read the story and then flame me for its mature content. I warned you. Don't be an immature idiot. I don't own 6teen, or any of the characters. The International Snow, Skate and Swim Competition is fictional… I believe. Ha ha, if it isn't, oh well. However the hotel I mention is real. Ok enough of this.

"Caitlin Cooke, please step forward to receive your diploma."

A flirtatious young lady stood up. Before she walked, she hugged all her friends and giggled happily. Her short blonde hair was looking gorgeous, which must have taken hours upon hours to prepare. Not to mention the outfit she was wearing. A skin-tight pink dress that barely passed her knees and showed off her every curve. Wolf whistles were heard from the crowd as she walked up on the stage. One young man was particularly interested in her, and it was one of her friends. She glanced to the crowd with her sparkling green eyes that were enhanced with blue eye shadow and smiled flirtatiously. She took her diploma and ran up to her mother and father, despite her two-inch heels. She hugged them and squealed in delight. She trotted down the steps and sat with her friends again.

"Jonesy Garcia, please step forward to receive your diploma."

A young man stepped forward and walked towards the stage. His black bangs hung over his face dreamily. His tan coloured skin complimented his onyx irises. He wore a simple black tuxedo with a green bowtie. His sleek, black shoes shone from the bright lights in the auditorium. As he climbed the steps to the stage he grinned and waved to the crowd, winking at several ladies who were waving frantically and screaming his name. He took the rolled up parchment and shook the hand of the man that gave it to him. His mother and father joined him on stage and shook his hand. Jonesy smiled and gave his father a hug and his mother a kiss on the cheek. A big "Awwwwwww" was emitted from the audience. Jonesy left the stage and returned to his friends, who gave him hugs and ruffled his hair.

"Jude Lizowski, please step forward to receive your diploma."

A young man stood up and, like Caitlin, hugged his friends before walking up onto the stage. For once, his hat was not on his head. His blonde hair was brushed out and slicked back in an effort to appear more formal. To his friends he just looked goofy, except Caitlin. To her, he looked so handsome. He wore a white tuxedo jacket with blank pants and shoes. He had a black tie which his friends had to help him do-up, since he couldn't find a clip-on at the last minute. His blue eyes were alive with excitement; he had actually graduated. He walked up onto the stage and gave the diploma presenter a big "Duuuuuuuude" and took his parchment. He waited on his stage for his parents, but they didn't come. He glanced around, hoping to find them coming up one of the isles. Nothing. He slouched his shoulders and hung his head as he walked off the stage. He pushed his friends away as they tried to comfort him.

"Jen Masterson, please step forward to receive your diploma."

Jen stood up and walked towards the stage. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied back and curled. Her purple eyes were accented by a small amount of orange eye shadow that matched her long dress and heels. Her dress dragged across the floor graciously as she walked upon the stage.

Jonesy stood in his chair and screamed, "That's my sister! Wooooo!"

Jen smiled and laughed as he was re-seated by a professor. She took her diploma and hugged and kissed her parents. She left the stage and smiled with her friends as she sat down.

"Wyatt Williams, please step forward to receive your diploma."

A dark-skinned man stood and smiled. He had grown his black hair out to tie it into a ponytail, instead of his afro that he had going for a few years. He wore a red, tailed suit jacket with a black tie. He wore black pants and red shoes. He waited with his friends for a moment as they hugged him and then walked up the steps. He took his diploma and smiled broadly. His parents met him at the stairs and he hugged them tightly. His mother kissed his forehead and he left to sit with his friends.

"Nikki Wong, please step forward to receive your diploma."

The pierced punk stood up and joined in yet another group hug. Her purple hair looked as it normally would, she didn't bother doing anything special to it. Her deep chocolate eyes were accented by her usual purple eye shadow. She wore a black dress that clung in all the right places. Jonesy purred as she brushed past him. Her feet sported very short black heels. She walked onto the stage and took her diploma without a smile. Before meeting up with her parents, she stood in the center of the stage and raised her hands up in the air.

"I just want to let you all know, I HATED MY TEACHERS! Now I can say what I've always wanted to say to all my teachers! It would take too long to go through every single one, so I'll say just this. YOU SUCK ASS!"

She brushed off her dress and flashed a big thumbs up to the crowd as she hugged her very stunned parents. She sat back down into a roaring crowd that chanted her name. Except for Jonesy, all of her friends were appalled. She simply gave them a look that said "what?"

The friends were gathered around the lemon, cheering and making toasts to just about everything with free lemon stingers provided by Caitlin. Jen stood up and raised one hand to get everybody's attention. Once they were focused on her, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I was waiting to tell you guys, and I think I have waited long enough. You all know how I've wanted to become a professional snowboarder. Well, I've been invited to compete at The International Snow, Skate and Swim Competition in Switzerland!"

Caitlin squealed and grabbed Jen and squeezed her to death. "Jen! That is sooo exciting! Congratulations!"

Jen stopped her. "I have more. You're all coming, expenses paid! Tickets, food, spending cash, whatever. It's all free!"

Jonesy's eyes widened at the last three words. "F… Free?"

Jen nodded and grinned. Jonesy stood up and hugged her as hard as he could. He was squealing with delight, jumping up and down with her in his arms.

"Thank you for not sucking at snowboarding!" He exclaimed.

Jen laughed and broke the hug. Nikki, Wyatt, Jonesy and Caitlin went hysterical and were laughing and hugging each other. Jude on the other hand, remained in his seat and stared down at the table. He sighed and put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table.

"Jude… are you ok?" Caitlin asked.

Jude stiffened and glared at her. "Do you think I'm ok? My own parents stood me up on the most important day of my life! I can't believe they did that! How the hell could you ask if I'm ok! Are you that fucking stupid!"

With that he slammed his head onto the table and began crying. The once happy crowd went silent. That was the first time they had heard Jude swear, and it was to one of his best friends. Caitlin stood in shock. She was unsure of what to do. All that came out of her mouth was an apology.

"I'm sorry Jude…"

He sniffed and stood up to hug her, which caused Caitlin to blush. Jen took note of that.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. It's not your fault."

"I-It's ok Jude." Caitlin squeaked out as she returned the hug.

He let out a long, shaky sigh and continued crying quietly. The gang brought their chairs over and sat with him, rubbing his back and doing whatever to try and make him feel better. Their efforts were futile. Jude broke free from Caitlin.

"I think I'm gonna go. See ya…"

He turned and walked down the hallway, leaving his friends behind to sit and discuss their plans for Switzerland, but not as happily as before.

Jude walked down the seemingly empty hall with a heavy heart, only to be stopped by Trisha. She hugged his waist.

"Oh, you poor baby. I saw what happened on stage. You must feel so down right now." She said.

Jude shrugged. "I guess… let go of me."

"Jude baby, I don't want to ever let go of you. Besides, you look like you could use a hug." Trisha whispered in his ear as she moved closer.

Jude pushed her away. "I'd like a hug from somebody who isn't a black-hearted bitch."

Trisha widened her eyes. "Oh my, now that's no way to talk to a lady. You're lucky you're so hot or else I would have slapped you for calling me that."

Jude hesitated for a moment. She just called him hot. He bit his lip and stared down at the floor. Trisha touched his chest seductively. Jude shot his head back up and stepped back.

"You are aware we all hate you right?" Jude snorted.

"We aren't in high school anymore honey. We can put those silly rivalries behind us." She moved her mouth beside his ear and whispered, "What do you say?"

Jude was breathing heavily and perspiration appeared on his forehead. He stared down her body. Her graduation dress was tighter and shorter then Caitlin's. He noticed every curve, and he couldn't stop looking. He shook his head and shut his eyes.

"No. I can't. You've done horrible things to Caitlin that I can't just put in the back of my mind." He answered.

Trisha would not give up. "Caitlin huh? That's what this is all about. Let me ask you something. Has she ever made a move on you?"

Jude shook his head and returned his eyes to the floor.

"Well, I'm here. I'm putting it all out for you, and I'm much prettier than Lemon Head."

Jude scoffed. "No you aren't."

Trisha squinted her eyes. "I see how this is. Well then mister, I see you're playing hard-to-get, and its really turning me on."

She pushed Jude up against the wall and pressed her lips on his hard. Jude's eyes were wide and his arms were flailing. He could feel her hands rubbing along his ribcage and on the sides of his thighs. It almost felt like she slipped something into his pocket, but he wasn't concerned about that at the moment. She kissed his neck, leaving her lipstick marks all over it. He pulled his head away and slapped Trisha across the face. She stood, stunned. He stood, angered.

"Don't fucking touch me again you filthy whore." Jude hissed.

Trisha moved forward. She loosened his tie and messed up his hair before he could slap her hand away. She quickly un-tucked his dress shirt and walked away casually, dropping a slip of paper with her digits written on it.

"Hey Trisha!" He yelled.

She turned her head over her shoulder. Jude picked up the slip of paper and tore it, flipping her off as he turned around and headed back to the lemon. He felt he needed to tell the gang about this, despite how down he was feeling.

"So Jen, do we get to share rooms?" Jonesy asked, cocking an eyebrow and smiling seductively at Nikki.

Nikki pushed him off his chair. He landed with a thud and groaned as she put her feet up on his seat. She laughed as he rubbed his head from the fall.

"You wish J, you wish."

Jonesy growled and raised his eyebrows at Nikki.

"Where are we staying?" Nikki asked, completely ignoring Jonesy.

"The Hilton Zurich Airport. It's a 5 star." She replied.

Jonesy looked at Jen. "We're staying… in an airport?"

Jen laughed. "No, that's just the name of the hotel."

"Riiight, that's pretty dumb." Jonesy scoffed.

Caitlin traced an imaginary on the table and sighed.

"You alright Cait?" Jen asked.

"No… I'm worried about Jude. While we're sitting here talking about our fantastic trip to Switzerland, he's off somewhere else feeling so down and depressed."

Just then Caitlin felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "You're right about the down part, but I'm not somewhere else."

Caitlin turned her head and her eyes lit up. "Jude!"

"The one and only dudette." He smiled.

Caitlin studied Jude. His messed up hair and clothes, the perspiration of his forehead, and the lipstick on his neck. She stood up and looked at him.

"What have you been doing?" She asked.

Jude turned to stare at everybody. "That's why I came back. See, Trisha met me in the hallway and…"

Caitlin put her hand on his mouth, with enough force to make Jude wince.

"Trisha?" She spat.

Jude nodded and took her hand off his mouth. "So anyway…"

Caitlin glared at him so coldly he stopped talking. "What were you two doing?"

Jude shifted; he wasn't fond of her tone of voice. "She was coming onto me and…"

He moved again, causing something to fall out of his pocket. Caitlin shot down and picked it up before Jude realized what had happened. She examined it. It was a condom wrapper. It was empty. Caitlin's mouth dropped, as did everybody else's.

"I've never seen that in my life, I swear!" Jude exclaimed.

Caitlin let it fall to the ground as she stared at Jude, tears brimming in her eyes. Jude brought his hands up to grip Caitlin's shoulders, but she jerked away. Her arms were crossed as she stuck her nose up in the air.

"Jude… how could you man?" Wyatt asked quietly.

Jude buried his face in his hands. "I didn't do anything! Why don't you believe me!"

"Well is might be the lipstick on your neck, and the fact that you're sweaty. You're sickening man." Nikki snorted.

Caitlin turned and ran down the hall Jude had walked earlier, her squeals of emotional pain echoing in the vacant mall. Jude ran after her, he didn't want her to be upset with him. He cared for her so much. The rest of the gang just looked at each other. A few hours ago, they were jumping for joy as they had just graduated. Now, they were all just confused. Too much had occurred to absorb.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! After four very positive reviews, I guess I'll have to speed up the progress on this story. Well, here's the next chapter. JxC (Just a little bit. Nothing there to get horny over. :-P)

Jude stumbled in the hall as he struggled to catch Caitlin. Running in heels that high takes a lot of talent. He panted as his lungs ached in his chest. If his legs could speak, they'd be using cruder language than he did earlier. He ignored the protests of his body as he ran faster to catch the crying girl. He caught her shoulder with his hand and she stopped, she knew there was no getting away at this point. She turned to face him, tear lines shining under every part of her eye.

"Caitlin…" He began.

She raised a hand to stop him. "No. I don't want to hear it. … Mmm, ok yes I do! Why Jude, why?"

She collapsed onto his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. Jude wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. Caitlin found it hard to believe that she felt comfort in his arms. Jude brought his lips to her ear and began to whisper soothingly.

"We didn't do it. She must've put that in my pocket after forcing herself on me. I would never do anything that would hurt or upset you, I swear. I swear Cait…"

With that his eyes joined in tears as he buried his face into Caitlin's hair. Caitlin moved her head and pulled away from the safety of his arms.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not…" She muttered as her eyes followed a small, unidentifiable bug on the floor.

Jude could feel anger well up inside him, but he remained somewhat calm. "You would rather believe Trisha than me?"

"I haven't heard Trisha's side of the story yet!" She snapped.

"When was the last time that bitch told the truth?" He demanded.

Caitlin hesitated. He made a point. Jude looked into her puffy, emerald eyes as she struggled to retort.

"I… I… Fine. You've made a point." She said, knowing she was defeated.

Caitlin turned and wrapped her arms around her stomach, though she wasn't feeling ill. Jude came up behind her and put his hands on her own. She stuck her elbow in his ribs, but not hard. Jude pulled away and stared at the ground.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked sadly.

"You betrayed me in a way I thought was impossible, and in a way that I thought you'd… never…" Caitlin broke into tears again.

"Exactly. Never. I would never give myself up to her, let alone let her lay a finger on me. Caitlin… I care for you deeply. I'd hurt myself before ever dreaming of harming you." He muttered.

Caitlin turned to face him. "What are you saying Jude?"

He sighed. "I'm trying to say… I… I love you."

A moment of silence followed Jude's declaration. He rubbed his arm as Caitlin stood with her jaw gaping. Jude moved closer and took Caitlin's hands into his own.

"I love you." He whispered.

Caitlin turned her head away and took back her hands. Jude shoved his hands deep into his pockets and stood with his head hung and shoulders slouching, similar to the way he left the stage. Caitlin put her hand under his chin and lifted it up so she could stare into is oceanic eyes.

"Then explain why you look like you just had sex. I promise I'll listen." She said quietly.

Jude never broke away from her gaze as he spoke. "Trisha met me in the hall and began to hug me. I told her to get off. She said that I really needed a hug. I was like I didn't want one from a cold-hearted bitch." He paused to let Caitlin chuckle. "She said that I was lucky that I'm so hot or else she would have slapped me. I had hesitated at that point; I didn't know what to do. That's when she threw herself on me. I had panicked and froze. Also, because I was nervous, I started sweating. That's when she rubbed her hands down my sides and put the wrapper in my pocket. She started kissing my neck, and that's when I pulled away and slapped her. I told her not to touch me again and I called her a filthy whore. She moved in and messed up my hair and clothes before I could slap her away again. Then she left."

Caitlin stood in silence for a moment before speaking. "So she made it look like you two had sex?"

"Yeah." Jude replied.

"I can't believe she did that." Caitlin muttered.

"I know… it doesn't make any sense." Jude said.

"Did she mention me at all?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah. She said that she was much prettier than you. Trisha only wishes." He replied with a wink.

Caitlin smiled, and then let her lips form a frown. "I have to go."

Jude grabbed Caitlin's arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to think about how stupid I was to be friends with her." She lied.

"Wait, before you go…"

Jude pulled Caitlin's arm in and he wrapped one of his around her waist and pressed his lips on her own softly. Caitlin's eyes widened, and then closed as she returned the gesture. Jude pulled away after a few moments and stared into Caitlin's eyes.

"I've waited for a long time to do that." He chuckled.

She smiled. "You waited too long."

Caitlin gave Jude a quick peck before turning to leave and "think". Jude stood in the hall for a few moments wearing a child-like grin on his face before returning to the table again. His parents disappeared from his thoughts, for the time being.

Jen was tapping her fingers nervously and twirling her hair. They were gone for a while now. Nikki raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Jen, what's the big deal?" She asked.

"What deal? There's no deal here, ha ha. You're so silly." Jen replied quickly, darting her eyes quickly to the direction Jude and Caitlin ran off to.

"Yes there is. Don't hide it. You have a problem with them hooking up." Nikki spat.

Jen gasped. "I do not! Caitlin can have whatever guy she wants, I don't care."

"You're lying through your teeth. You had such a problem when Jonesy and I dated, and now you're all of a sudden cool with dating within the group?" Nikki barked.

Jonesy nodded in agreement. "You followed us on our first date and tried to stop us."

Jen stood up and smacked the table. "I eventually accepted it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and then you screwed up our anniversary." Nikki retorted.

"Hey! That wasn't entirely me..." She muttered.

Wyatt sighed. "Can we enjoy this day please? We aren't in high school anymore. Let's just chill and have fun instead of arguing like normal."

Jonesy nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna have loads of fun at the party tonight."

"A party?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I'm holding it at the house… I guess I forgot to tell you… eh he."

Jen smashed her fist on the table. "A party? At OUR house? Are you MAD! People will break things and be loud and… and annoy me! You are moving that party somewhere else mister."

Jonesy shrugged. "It's too late to change the date."

Jen raised an eyebrow and frowned. "When is the party?"

Jonesy hesitated before answering. "… Tonight? He… I gotta get ready, bye!"

He stood up and darted down the hallway. Jen chased after him screaming like mad and throwing whatever she could get her hands on. The table began to laugh.

"Now that's more like it." Wyatt said.

Jude returned and sat down in a chair, resting his feet up on the table and leaning his chair back. He folded his arms behind his head and was beaming. Jen had returned by this point, satisfied with the amount of pain she inflicted on Jonesy. Shelooked at Jude.

"You seem in a much better mood." She stated.

"You bet dudette." He said happily.

"What happened between you and Cait?" She demanded coldly.

"I told her what really happened. She believed me. Why can't you guys?" Jude said.

Nikki shrugged. "If she believes ya, I will too. Besides, I was doubtful that you had actually done it. I mean, who's stupid enough to have sex with YOU?"

Jude laughed for a moment, and then stopped. "Hey!"

Wyatt placed a hand on Jude's shoulder. "I'm proud of you man. When we all thought you did it, you were smart enough to use protection."

"Guys, cut it out. Enough with the jokes." He pleaded.

Jonesy had returned, holding the back of his head and limping. "Why did you have to throw so much… ow… Jen?"

Jen glared at him. "Because you're stupid enough to hold a grad party in our house! If anything breaks, you're the one paying mom and dad, not me!"

Jonesy gave her a re-assuring smile. "No worries. Nothing will get broken. I've thrown all the people that are a hazard to our things in the special 'booze basement'."

Jen screamed. "BOOOOOOOOZE! THERE'S BOOZE AT THIS PARTY? JONESY GARCIA! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

Jonesy flinched before responding. "Ouch, go easy on the ears. I'll lock the basement once all the boozehounds get down there. Unless you want all the people that will break things upstairs…"

Jen growled in defeat. "If even one of them gets upstairs, you're a dead man."

Jonesy raised his right hand. "I promise that none of the drunkies will set foot on the staircase."

"They better not." Jen snorted.

Jonesy smiled and ruffled his stepsister's hair. "They won't."

"What time does the party start?" Nikki asked.

"9:00, and there's a special make-out room for us." He replied, purring seductively.

Nikki looked at him for a moment. "Well uh… good luck getting me in there… ha ha."

Nikki's eyes shifted downward and she strummed her fingers on the table. Jonesy looked at her, then shrugged.

"Party at nine huh? Sounds awesome man." Jude said.

"Dude." "Jude." A high five followed their catchphrase.

"Who's going, other than us?" Wyatt asked.

Jonesy shrugged. "I dunno. Tons of people."

"How many?" Jen asked through gritted teeth.

"In at least the late… 70's." He answered quietly.

"JONESY!"

"Jen, calm down. All the bad people are downstairs."

Jen balled her hand into a fist. "Which probably means the only people left upstairs are me, Jude, Caitlin, Nikki and Wyatt right?"

"Hey! What about me?" Jonesy demanded.

Everybody gave Jonesy "the look". "Ok ok, so I might belong down there… Wait, are you saying that I'll drink booze?"

"No, we're saying you'll trash the house," Jen replied, "seeing as you do it on a regular basis… you owe me $30 for that lamp mister!"

"I'll pay you back once I get a job."

"So I'll be 80 by the time you have enough money to pay me back?" Jen asked.

"Nope. 95." Jonesy chuckled.

"I'd put my money down for 150." Nikki laughed.

"No way. Dude has to hit at least 225 before he earns thirty whole bucks." Jude said.

"Ok ok. I get it. Enough. I'll never get the thirty dollars, so you might as well forget about it Jen." Jonesy stated.

"I'll get the money by selling some of your junk. Like your hockey card collection." Jen said.

Jonesy jumped from his seat and stomped his foot in protest. "If you even lay a finger on my hockey cards…"

"You'll what? Leave your crusty underwear on the bathroom floor. You already do that…"

Jude laughed. "Crusty eh dude? Man, I'd hate to be the dude that had to pick 'em up."

Jen growled. "That dude is me!"

Jonesy shrugged. "You don't have to. Just learn to step around them."

"I would, but you leave them EVERYWHERE!" Her hands waved dramatically as she spoke the last word.

Nikki cleared her throat. "Enough about Jonesy's crusty underpants. Shouldn't we be getting ready by now?"

The gang agreed and they all left the mall to change and head for The Garcia House.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: My apologies. Death of a friend… oh and also I realize that I was mistaken with the spelling of Tricia. All further chapters shall now contain the proper spelling. And, people who have been dying to know why Jude's parents never showed… You will be very pleased with this chapter. :-) Onward, oh mighty readers! ROAR

The 5 had split off into the different directions of their houses, all heavily in thought of the party that was no more than an hour away. The first to arrive home was Nikki.

She stepped out the shower and set the blow dryer on max, drying her short, purple hair within a matter of minutes. She walked out the bathroom in nothing but undergarments and socks and darted into her room. Nikki slipped a pair of black, torn cargos over a red pair of underwear that read, "Bite Me" on the ass. She rustled through her drawers, searching for a matching shirt. She threw two of them on her un-made bed. Nikki's chocolate eyes darted back and forth between the two. One was a dark gray shirt that read, in black script, "Do I Look Like A Fucking People Person?" The other one was a black shirt with white script that said, "Like You Have The Balls To Steal My Purse." She rubbed her chin puzzlingly; it was a touch choice. Her watch beeped to inform her to hurry her ass up. She grabbed "people person" and threw it over her head. With a quick glance in the mirror at her hair she burst through her door and down the stairs, throwing on her black Vans and heading towards the Garcia residence.

Jen wasn't even ready and already dealing with rowdy party guests. She ran out in a towel and caught a falling lamp.

"Watch it you clumsy moron!" She yelled at a football holding jock.

He scanned her body and began to giggle giddily.

"What!" Jen snapped.

"You're the clumsy one. You can't even hold a towel to your body." He snickered.

She stared down and screamed in horror. Her chest was free for all to see, but thankfully the jock was the only one in range. She brought the towel up and ran to her room, slamming the door angrily. Jen threw her curtains closed and locked the door, letting her towel drop to the floor. She pulled open a drawer and slipped on black, bikini cut underwear that matched her black bra. Jen them moved to her closet, gliding the different shirts down the bar until her eyes fell upon a deep red tank with the black script "Born To Board" across the chest. Jen pulled it off the hangar and slipped it over her head. The fit was a bit snug, but manageable. It also showed off her bust. She moved in front of her mirror and brushed out her hair, pulling it back behind her head in a simple ponytail. She moved back to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer to rummage through pants. Disappointed with what she found, Jen moved back to the closet to try skirts. Her search ended quickly with a knee length, loose skirt that matched in colour with the tank. She pulled it up her legs happily. Jen slipped her bare feet into a pair of black flip-flops and trotted down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with the clumsy jock.

Jonesy was doing quite a lot to prepare for the party. He fumed with his drawers, searching for a nice outfit. He stood in red, silk boxers, trying desperately to get the right threads. He decided that shaving would give his brain some time to think. He shuffled with the crap littered on his dresser until he picked up a razor. He grabbed the shaving cream and lathered his face. He found a water bottle that he could use to rinse the blades. Jonesy popped off the cap and moved the razor on his face. After several minutes he dabbed his face with a cloth. Jonesy picked up the stick of Right Guard off his floor and glided it under his arms several times. He threw it back onto the floor and grabbed the Axe spray lying on his dresser. Jonesy pushed down on it and sprayed it on his bare chest. He then went back to his search. Jonesy's onyx eyes set upon a pair of deep blue jeans. He picked them up out of the drawer and slipped them onto his legs. He felt a breeze where the pants should have been covering on his back. Jonesy rubbed a hand back there; only a small bit of his silkies were showing. He just shrugged and searched desperately for a shirt. Activity was growing downstairs and he had to be there since it was his party.

"Fuck it."

He slammed his drawer shut and slipped on a pair of red sneakers that waited for him at his door. He jogged down the stairs and began to mingle with the growing and rowdy crowd.

Wyatt was in his room, groaning at his mirror. He was very nervous about tonight. Aside from birthdays, this was his first party. He sat at the foot of his bed in his music note boxers with his shoulders hunched and his thumbs twiddling. Wyatt didn't want to disappoint Jonesy, because he was supposed to perform at the party. He sighed deeply and slipped on a white long-sleeve shirt. He pulled a black short-sleeve over top; which had a red music note on the back. A smaller version of the logo was on the right side of his chest. Wyatt pulled out his favourite pair of pants from the drawer. He slipped on the long cargos and smiled a little bit. He took a black elastic and tied his long hair back. Wyatt picked up his lucky jacket and rubbed it lightly. It had become extremely worn over the years and wearing it would destroy it. Wyatt still liked to rub it for good luck. He put it onto his bed gently and swung his guitar over his shoulder. He slipped on a pair of white sneakers and headed towards his mirror again. He picked up a bottle of Tag and sprayed it on his torso. His smile widened as he exited his room and walked out the front door.

Caitlin was not at home. She was in the bushes outside of Tricia's window. She glared at her, watching her go through her closet. Caitlin grew tired of waiting and threw a heavy rock at the window. The pane of glass shattered loudly, and Tricia jumped. She turned her head to see Caitlin leaping through the remnants of the window.

"You… fucking… bitch." Caitlin whispered.

Tricia picked up the rock that was used to destroy her window. She threw it at Caitlin, who was lucky enough to duck out of the way before the stone collided with her head. Caitlin lunged at her, tackling Tricia to the floor. Tricia grabbed Caitlin by the throat and dug her nails into her flesh. Caitlin could feel blood trickle down her neck and she snarled. She took a large shard of glass and stabbed at Tricia's wrists. Tricia screamed and pulled her hands back.

"I thought you'd be used to the feeling of a sharp object hitting your wrists, you depressed whore." Caitlin snorted.

"How DARE you!" Tricia yelled.

Tricia pulled a pistol out of her drawer. Caitlin gasped as Tricia pointed it at her.

"I'm about to blow you away Lemon Head." She cackled.

Caitlin threw the shard of glass at Tricia hard. It impaled her chest. Tricia screamed in horror and pain. She dropped the gun and clutched at her chest. Caitlin moved quickly and picked up the pistol. She pointed it at the weakened Tricia. Tricia's eyes filled with tears as Caitlin put more and more pressure on the trigger. It was close to firing.

"Cait… please… no…." She whimpered.

Caitlin lowered the gun slightly. "Damnit. I could never kill you… I couldn't even kill a fly."

Tricia took advantage of Caitlin and threw a shard at her head. It skimmed by, and Caitlin felt the blood flow. She panicked, and without thinking, pulled the trigger on the gun. The sound echoed in Caitlin's ears. Caitlin dropped the pistol and stood in shock. Tricia was motionless. She shook her shoulder in an effort to wake her up. Nothing. Caitlin put an ear to Tricia's throat. She did not hear breathing. Caitlin squealed in panic and dived out the window. She ran off the property and into the night, leaving Tricia's dead body in the middle of her floor.

Jude turned his head to see a fire truck whiz past with its sirens blaring. It was a familiar site in Edmonton, so he thought nothing of it. A police car followed closely behind it. Jude cocked an eyebrow as it slowed and stopped on the corner where his house was. His eyes widened in fear as he picked up speed. His nostrils were filled with the nauseating stench of smoke and water. He skidded around the corner and stared at his house. Smoke lifted off the rubble as firemen picked apart the wood and brick. Jude's eyes welled up with tears as he stared at the black mess that was his home. There was a crowd of people outside the house, jaws gaping and tears streaking down their faces. He joined them and heard tidbits of discussion amongst the shocked onlookers.

"They say the husband started the fire…"

"I heard it was a lit cigarette left on a bed…"

"No. It was the oven malfunctioning…"

"Whatever it was… the outcome certainly isn't pretty…"

"I heard they had a son…"

"The poor boy…"

Jude cried louder and pushed past the crowd, breaking the yellow tape that surrounded his property. An officer saw this and ran after him, catching his shoulder and gripping it tightly.

"Young man, stay the hell away from there!" He boomed.

"Why the hell should I! It's my goddamn house! Where are my parents! Are they ok!" He screamed in an answer.

The officer's grip softened, as did his eyes. He wrapped his whole arm around Jude's shaking shoulders. Jude's head fell into his chest as his sobs were muffled by the man's uniform.

"You must be Jude then…?" He asked quietly.

"Yes! Now, take me to my fucking parents!" Jude yelled.

"Jude, I think you should sit down…" The officer whispered.

Jude plopped down onto the lawn and bowed his head. "They're dead…"

The officer sighed deeply. "Heh… you made my job easier. I'm so sorry Jude. But, your mother's last words… I think you'll be happy to hear them."

Jude's head rose slightly in interest. "What?"

"Tell my Jude that I loved him with all my heart, and that I'm sorry we couldn't make it to his grad… I'm so proud of him." The officer whispered.

Jude bit his bottom lip and buried his face into his hands, letting his sobs echo. The officer could feel tears well up in his eyes as well. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He patted Jude on the shoulder and left him to cry.

A/N: Despite it being shorter than I like, I think I did one hell of a good job. R&R.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Poor Jude! I'm mean… just to warn you all: Rape is headed your way. Not in this chapter, but the next. So if forced sex turns you on, keep your eyes on my story. ;-) The school I mention exists.

Dedication: x-Eternity's Shadow-x is a phenomenal author, and person. Her stories were the reason I began writing this story in the first place. You've been there for me throughout every chapter, and even before I began writing. For making me strive to become a better writer, x-Eternity's Shadow-x, this one's for you. And also because you dedicated your most recent chapter to me, it seems only fair. And she also let me use the song featured in this chapter, entitled You Died Today. So like… thanks!

Jonesy held a silver platter littered with cheese and crackers above his head while he moved through what little space there was. Hands grabbed greedily at the tray, soon emptying the surface. Jonesy sighed and threw the platter down onto a nearby table. He heard a loud pounding on the door. He stepped through the bodies to swing it open. Nikki stood in the entrance.

"Hey J… uh… J-Jonesy. What's up?" She asked, staring down his shirtless torso.

Jonesy grinned. "Not much. Come on in."

He moved out of the way and outstretched his arm welcomingly; pointing it towards a crowd of girls giddily chatting about what college frat boys they wanted to fuck. Nikki stepped into the house, keeping an eye on Jonesy's chest from out of the corner of her eye. Jonesy noticed and grinned. He stepped over to have a conversation, leaving the door open to later guests.

"So Nikki, nice shirt." He began.

She chuckled. "Thanks. It'll keep the preppy bitches away. Thank god."

They both chuckled. Jonesy rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at the floor. Nikki shuffled her feet across the hardwood. Jonesy cleared his throat.

"So, notice anything different about me?" He asked.

"You're wearing my favourite boxers." Nikki grinned.

Jonesy smiled. "I remember how much they turned you on."

"Oh shut up J." Nikki said as she hit him in the arm lightly.

Jonesy put his mouth beside Nikki's ear. "So, about that make out room?"

Nikki pushed him away playfully. "I'll think about it."

Jonesy purred. "I graduated high school. What more could you ask for than a mature, college male as myself?"

Nikki laughed. "One who can keep his jeans up."

Jonesy looked down, puzzled. His jeans were a little too loose and they had fallen to just above his knees. He squealed in fear and pulled them up quickly. He looked around and saw several eyes upon him after squealing like a little girl. He cleared his throat and glared at the onlookers. They turned back to their original activities. Jonesy looked at Nikki, who was struggling not to laugh. It failed, and her roars of laughter echoed throughout the house. The crowd's attention turned to her, but with a quick, death-like glare they went back to their activities quickly. Jonesy stared at the floor in embarrassment until Nikki calmed down.

"I'm sorry Jonesy but… it was really funny." She breathed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Jonesy said nothing as he turned to head upstairs and change his baggy pants. Nikki wandered through the mass of beings and stopped when she saw a pile of Oreo cookies. She grinned and picked up the entire tray. A scrawny guy glared at her.

"They're for everybody!" He yelled.

"Bite me." She snorted, carrying the tray to a less populated area, and ignoring the threats of the scrawny dude.

Jen moved frantically, trying desperately to stop the uncoordinated from breaking her parent's things.

"No, let go!"

"Move away from the table!"

"Watch out for that lamp!"

"Get off the carpet! You are wearing shoes!"

"Aahhh! The vase!"

"Don't THROW that!"

"You're a real big idiot!"

"UUUUUGHH!"

Jen was attracting quite a crowd, but not a good one. Football players played keep-away with a wine glass, snickering evilly as Jen jumped from player to player in an attempt to get the glass back in one piece. Nikki had heard the commotion and entered with a mouth full of Oreos.

"Hey boo jackashes! Put duh damn gwass down befowe I wip aww bouw ebbin' bawws obb!" (Hey you jackasses! Put the damn glass down before I rip all your effin' balls off!)

She rolled up her sleeve and glared angrily. The smallest member of the team was holding the glass, so he set it down quickly and scooted to the kitchen. The rest of the team scattered, most went to talk to cheerleaders. Jen smiled and nodded in thanks. Nikki did the same and went back to the mountain of Oreos, chasing away the people that were picking at it.

Jonesy was having a difficult time choosing what to wear. He stood in his silkies again, staring hard at his pant drawer. He decided that a random choice was best, so Jonesy closed his eyes, and stuck his hand in. He dug for a few seconds and pulled out a pair of jean cargo shorts. He shrugged and slipped them on, making sure they fit before rushing back downstairs.

Wyatt pulled up to the house in his '98 Impala. His parents bought it for him as an early graduation gift. It was a really good way to get closer to the guys; all three of them loved tinkering with the engine. He got out and slammed the door shut, leaving the car parked on the street. He noticed the open door and stepped in, looking around for the host. Wyatt's eyes came upon Jen first, so he went over to talk.

"Hey Jen." He called.

"Wyatt! Hey! You're playing tonight right?" Jen asked.

Wyatt nodded. "Dunno what though. I have this new song, but I'm not sure if it's ready."

"I'm sure you'll do great, no matter what you play." Jen replied happily.

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks Jen. Oh, there's J. Gotta bounce; he needs to help me set up. Later."

"Bye. Good luck!" Jen called.

Wyatt waved in reply as he walked up to Jonesy, who was unlocking the door to the basement. Wyatt tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. He smiled as he saw his friend.

"Hey Wy-Dogg. You ready to perform?" Jonesy asked.

"Not yet, you gotta help, remember?" Wyatt answered.

"Oh yeah. I'll be there in a minute, just let me check on the drunken monkeys." Jonesy said. Wyatt didn't notice the shift in his eyes.

Wyatt laughed. "Sure, I'll get started."

Wyatt turned away and walked towards the living room. Jonesy opened the door and slipped in quickly, shutting and locking the door behind him. He trotted down the stairs and was greeted with a beer being thrown at him. He caught it and popped the tab.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Jonesy grinned and held the can up to his lips. "3…2…1…GO!"

He tipped his head back, along with the can. The rowdy crowd cheered as most of the beer made it down his throat. What didn't slopped on his bare chest and dripped down his stomach. He threw the can down 8 seconds later and held his hands up in the air in triumph. They all cheered and he was thrown another. Jonesy caught it, but looked at the silver bullet with doubt.

"I dunno, I think one chug-a-lug is enough for me."

The gang slurred disagreements at him. Jonesy shrugged.

"One more couldn't hurt I guess…" He murmured to himself before popping the tab.

Wyatt tapped his foot impatiently. "Where the hell is Jonesy?"

He groaned and set up the rest of his equipment himself. "Last time I rely on J…"

Wyatt stepped onto the makeshift stage and tapped the microphone several times. "Testing… testing… 1 2 3…"

The crowd's ears perked as they heard Wyatt's amplified voice. They turned to face the dark-skinned musician and began cheering wildly. Wyatt held up his hand to signal silence. The crowd did not follow.

"Shut up!" He yelled into the mic.

The onlookers stiffened and went silent, staring at Wyatt stupidly. Wyatt cleared his throat and unzipped his guitar case. He pulled out the acoustic and wrapped the mahogany strap around his shoulder and let the guitar rest in front of him.

"What's up grads of Ross Shepard?" He yelled into the microphone.

The crowd roared and threw their fists into the air, chanting the word Thunderbirds.

"You having a good time tonight?" Wyatt asked.

The word yeah was scattered amongst the crowd.

"Well Wy-Dogg is here to make it an awesome time! Who's ready to rock?"

The audience roared in reply. Wyatt began to strum his guitar strings lightly. He tweaked the tuning pegs and strummed again. He brought his closed hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"This is a new song; just finished it a couple of days ago. It's called You Died Today."

Wyatt plucked the strings of his instrument in a melodic rock fashion. His voice echoed throughout the quiet house and into the empty street.

_I hear the bells ringing in the distance _

_Their echoes are screaming at me_

_They're fading into the distance plains_

_They won't ever be heard again_

_And so I sit here waiting in vain_

_I can still feel the pain_

_There's a long line of people in black_

_Watching the casket roll by_

_There's spirits whispering your name_

_Wondering how you're so vain._

_Some things could never be forgotten_

_Like the dysfunction you left behind_

_But I believe the people in black_

_Could easily forget your name_

Jonesy heard Wyatt from the basement and gasped. He was supposed to help him set up. Jonesy smacked his forehead and kept his hand on his head, resting his elbow on his thigh. Stone was amongst the "drunken monkeys" and placed a hand on Jonesy's shoulder.

"Joneserrry, what'sa matturrr? You look like hic like you'rrrre mother got her snake taken away by thur amboolan…" A sudden upchucking interrupted Stone's slurred words.

Jonesy covered his eyes and groaned disgustingly as the chunky mass of brown and yellow splattered on the wooden floor. Stone wiped his mouth and stumbled out of the room. Jonesy shook his head and went to get some paper towels from upstairs. He climbed up the staircase and opened the door. He forgot to lock it behind him.

_I'm sitting here all alone_

_Trying to forget_

_All the memories that are still here_

_Those are eating my insides_

_There are some in this life_

_Whose hate is so strong_

_They've lost all their chances of holding on_

_When their time has come_

_They'll scream for all_

_The people they've hurt along the way_

_But they shouldn't be surprised_

_Or even try to cry_

_Because all the ones they've cried out for_

_Are trying to ignore._

_There's a long line of people in black_

_Watching the casket roll by_

_There's spirits whispering your name_

_Wondering how you're so vain._

_Some things could never be forgotten_

_Like the dysfunction you left behind_

_But I believe the people in black_

_Could easily forget your name_

Stone made his way up the stairs and turned into the crowd. His blurry eyes fell upon the purple-headed woman he had dated a little while ago. He grinned stupidly and went up to her. Nikki turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" She asked coldly

"Yesh, I need to get something out of the bathroom but it's shtuck. Can you help, puhweeze?" He asked, leaning his head on Nikki's shoulder.

Nikki cocked an eyebrow as she pushed him off. "What is it?"

"A mop. I made a mess…" He whispered sadly.

"No, I'm not helping you. Fuck off." She demanded loudly.

Stone's brow lowered threateningly. "Come with me or I'll fucking kill you."

The music was too loud for the nearby ears to hear the threat. Nikki cringed and her chocolate eyes widened in fear. Stone grabbed her wrist and pulled her violently. Nikki tried to resist, but Stone's grip was far too strong. Nikki was also weak with fear, so dragging her was much easier. He pulled her down into the booze basement.

_As the casket continues to roll_

_The tombstones continue to break_

_Because even the strongest of demons_

_Can shatter under your weight._

_You've always continued to hate_

_Not caring about your fate_

_But now I guess the world is laughing_

_At the expense_

_Of your drowning…_

_There's a long line of people in black_

_Watching the casket roll by_

_There's spirits whispering your name_

_Wondering how you're so vain._

_Some things could never be forgotten_

_Like the dysfunction you left behind_

_But I believe the people in black_

_Could easily forget your name…_

The partygoers roared. Wyatt beamed and threw his guitar pick out into the crowd. A tan-skinned lady, who grinned giddily when she got it, caught the pick and cheered loudly. He put his hands up into the air and made the peace sign.

"Surf, surf, surf, surf!" The crowd chanted.

Wyatt did not hesitate at all to throw himself off of the stage and into the many hands on the crowd. They carried his body around the living room, through the kitchen and back out to the stage. He climbed back on and got his guitar ready for another tune.

Stone had dragged Nikki into the bathroom in the basement. He threw her against the wall roughly and locked the door behind him. Nikki's lip quivered as tears of fear and anger rolled down her cheeks. Stone pressed Nikki into the wall and pressed his body against hers.

"You're my bitch."

A/N: -grins- I'm evil… R&R please.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: JXC squishies. Quick change of plans; the rape will wait until chapter 6. I'm sorry for those who were looking forward to it. Here we go.

Caitlin panted hard as she dashed through the dimly lit streets of Edmonton. Her need for rest caught up with her, and she stopped. She bent down and placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Sweat was mixing with her head wound and it burned. Caitlin seethed as the stinging feeling moved from her gash to all around her head. She gritted her teeth and took in a deep breath as she straightened her body and began to run again. Her sprint did not last long, as she needed some more recovery time. She looked at her surroundings; this was Jude's neighbourhood.

Jude was sprawled out on his front lawn, lying belly down and crying into the earth. The crowd had dispersed by this point. Only the firemen remained, picking through what was left of the house. A man stooped over Jude while holding something in his hands. Jude brought his face out of the soil and rested his chin on the ground. The fireman cleared his throat and placed the object in front of Jude. Jude's puffy eyes fell upon it. It was a slightly burned picture frame. Inside was a family portrait of when Jude was 12 years old. He had his mother's arm around his shoulders and his father's hand on his head. Jude bit his lip as it quivered. He took a fist and smashed the glass.

"It doesn't make me feel better you asshole! Get away from me!" He screamed at the fireman.

The fireman backed away, holding his hands out in front of him as if Jude was going to attack him. Jude got up from the ground. He brushed off his clothes and walked towards the pile of rubble. Jude noticed blood trickling down his hand from smashing the glass. He wiped it on his dress shirt and picked out the small shards from the cut. A fireman walked over and handed him a band aid. Jude took it without thanks and placed it on his hand. He rummaged through it until his eyes came upon a ride-able skateboard. Jude whisked it from the blackened pile and threw it on his driveway. He hopped on it and pushed with his right foot hard. He turned around the corner roughly and pushed hard on the sidewalk. Jude had his head cocked to the side, so he couldn't see anything in front of him. He came to a sudden halt and was thrown forward off his board. He groaned and rubbed his head. Jude looked down to see he was lying on a bleeding Caitlin. He gasped loudly and scrambled to his feet. Caitlin brushed off her arm and winced as she hit a patch of road rash. Jude held out his hand and Caitlin took it. He hoisted her up and studied the gash on her head.

"I'm so sorry, your head… I didn't mean to bump into you." He mumbled as he picked some blood stained locks out of the wound.

Caitlin opened her mouth to explain what happened, but something told her to lie. "It's ok, you didn't mean it."

Jude let out a long, shaky sigh and gripped Caitlin's hand harder. Caitlin moved closer and studied his long face. She took her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Jude took his arms and draped them on Caitlin's shoulders before answering. "My house… m-my… parents…"

Caitlin placed a finger on his lips. "Tell me when we get to my place."

Jude nodded slowly. "It's a bit of a way though… I have an idea."

He picked up Caitlin and held her as a mother would hold an infant. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he hopped on his board and rode carefully. Jude stared down at Caitlin's face and smiled weakly.

"You're so beautiful Cait, even if you have a gash in your head. I'm sorry…"

Caitlin pressed her lip against his own to get him to shut up. Jude stopped his skateboard and let Caitlin stand on her feet. He shifted his hands down to her hips and returned the kiss. Caitlin ran her slender fingers through his blonde hair and kissed him harder. Jude's eyes shut slowly, as did Caitlin's. They stood like that for several moments, tasting each other's sweet lips. Jude broke away and pressed his forehead against Caitlin's. Caitlin grinned giddily. Jude smiled back and picked up Caitlin as he did before. He jumped onto his skateboard and pushed hard with his leg. Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his chest. Jude looked down after several minutes of riding and smiled. Caitlin had fallen asleep in his arms. He rode with more caution now, careful not to wake her up.

Jude moved his mouth beside her ear to whisper. "Cait… Cait…"

Caitlin stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She stared up and Jude and smiled groggily. He kissed her nose lightly and set her down on her feet. Caitlin turned to see her house. She took Jude's hand and led him into the white mansion. She opened up the door and was greeted by a man in a black suit with white gloves.

"Miss Cooke, pleasure to see you." He said in a greeting.

She nodded gruffly and brushed past him. Jude followed, questioning Caitlin's rudeness to the butler in his head. They both sat down on an ivory coloured couch in the living room. Caitlin's mother walked in. She wore a long, royal purple dress that moved across the floor gracefully. Her thin, light blonde hair fell to her shoulders. Pearls lined her thin neck and were stuck in her earlobes. Her slightly pale face was brushed with rose-like blush. Deep red lipstick coated her lips and shined in the light. Her feet were bare, but red nail polish that matched her lipstick. She smiled happily as her bright blue eyes set upon Caitlin's friend.

"Hello Jude." She said.

"Hey." He mumbled in reply.

She looked over to her daughter to see the wound in her head. Mrs. Cooke's mouth dropped in shock.

"Caitlin honey! What on earth happened?" She asked worriedly.

Jude stared down at the floor and answered for her. "I bumped into her while riding my skateboard. I'm really, really sorry…"

Mrs. Cooke ignored Jude as she took her daughter into a nearby bathroom to get a closer look at the gash. Jude sat alone in the living room for a moment, until Mr. Cooke walked in.

"Hey there, sport." He greeted.

Mr. Cooke wore a deep blue robe that was tied at the waist. His short, brown hair was slightly grey at his ears. He had a thick moustache with a touch of grey in it. A pipe stuck out of the corner of his lips. His emerald green eyes were slightly baggy, showing his age. His feet sported pristine white slippers that matched the shirt underneath his robe.

"Hey dude." He muttered quietly.

Mr. Cooke joined him on the couch and clapped his back. "How are your parents doing?"

Jude's jaw dropped at the question. His hands gripped the couch angrily as he glared at Mr. Cooke. He felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes as he turned his head away and choked on a lump in his throat. Mr. Cooke stared puzzlingly.

"Jude, how are your parents?" He repeated.

"You wanna know how they are? Go to the fucking morgue, you'll see them there! Good luck recognizing them, the fire probably burned them beyond fucking hell!" He screamed.

With that, he ran out of the room with his face buried in his hands. His cries echoed throughout the large house. Mr. Cooke brought his hand up to his mouth in shock. Caitlin got up from the toilet where her mother sat and followed the sound of Jude's cries, leaving her shocked mother alone in the bathroom.

"Jude?" Caitlin called out.

His response was a choked sob as he sat at the foot of Caitlin's bed. Caitlin walked in slowly. Her hands were linked together nervously. Jude stood up and put strong hands on top of hers.

"I'm sorry about snapping like that… but…"

He trailed off and bit his lip. Caitlin kissed his tear-filled eyes and frowned slightly.

"I don't mean to upset you but… um…" She couldn't finish the question.

Jude knew what she meant and sighed heavily. He nodded slowly and did a few quick hics before letting more salty drops roll down his baby-like face. Caitlin stared at him sadly as she rested her head on his chest. Jude placed his chin on her head as his lip quivered.

"Did you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps." Caitlin suggested.

"No, but I would like to talk about other things." Jude replied quietly, pointing towards the bed.

Caitlin sat at the edge, as did Jude. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put his free hand on her thigh. Caitlin snuggled her head into his shoulder and put her hands on top of the one on her thigh. Jude looked at her cut with concern.

"Maybe you should do something about that Cait." He said.

Caitlin shook her head. "I'll clean it up later. It's not that bad."

Jude glared at her slightly. "I think you should do it now."

Caitlin sighed in defeat. "Alright, but come with me. I don't like cleaning cuts by myself."

Jude nodded and gripped her hand lightly as they walked towards her bathroom. You only need one word to describe Caitlin's bathroom. Pink. Jude had the urge to shield his eyes. Caitlin sat down on the toilet as Jude rummaged through cupboards. He pulled out gauze pads and rubbing alcohol. Caitlin winced as she saw the bottle in Jude's hand. He smiled at her lightly and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be over in a minute. I'll be gentle."

Caitlin nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the metal top scraping against the glass as Jude opened the bottle. Jude dabbed some onto a piece of gauze and held it in one of his hands. He put the bottle down and put his other hand on the top of Caitlin's head.

"1… 2…3."

Caitlin seethed as the burning liquid hit her wound. She wrapped her hands around Jude's arm and squeezed tightly. Jude dabbed the cut several times more with the alcoholic gauze.

"All done bra." He exclaimed.

Caitlin exhaled loudly and let go of Jude's arm. He smiled and began to place a dry piece of gauze on her head. He grabbed some medical tape off the counter and held the bandage in place. Caitlin smiled weakly.

"You are really gentle."

Jude smirked slyly. "That's what you think."

He stood her up and kissed her lips hard while he wrapped his arms around her lower back. Caitlin returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jude shifted closer and kissed faster. Caitlin kept up with his pace and gripped his hair lightly. Jude brushed his tongue along her lower lip, asking to come in. Caitlin giggled through the kiss as she felt the warm muscle glide along her lip. She accepted him and intertwined her tongue with his. Jude pushed her up against the wall and held his hands on the wall, pressing his body against Caitlin's. Caitlin moaned slightly and held Jude's hair harder. She broke away and kissed up his neck and jaw line and back up to his lips. Jude took his body off of hers and held her hand, pulling her into her room. Jude sat down on her bed and pulled Caitlin onto his lap. She sat with her legs dangling over the side of Jude's legs. They embraced and shared a passionate kiss for several minutes. Jude's hands ran up and down Caitlin's back as he broke away. Caitlin grinned slyly and pushed Jude down onto her bed. Jude bit his lip and grinned as she straddled him on the bed. Caitlin rested her head on his chest as she lied on top of him. Jude wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her neck roughly. She inhaled sharply and gripped her comforter. Jude flipped around, not letting do of Caitlin so he would be on top. Caitlin didn't let go of the blankets, so the two of them got tangled. They both laughed and pulled themselves out of the tangled blankets. Jude stood in front of Caitlin and grinned.

"Thank you Cait. Being with you… I just… it feels so right, and I feel a little bit better about… the… uh…" Jude trailed off, turning his eyes to the floor.

Caitlin held his hands in her own. "It'll take time Jude. I'm here for you Jude, no matter how long it takes."

She brushed some blonde locks out of his face. His eyes moved back to Caitlin. He stared deeply into her emerald irises. She looked back. Tears brimmed his ocean eyes and he smiled weakly. Caitlin kissed his lips lightly and squeezed his hands tighter. They stood hand in hand for quite a while, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

A/N: Ugh, I'm sappy. I promise that Nikki will get raped in the next chapter… wow that's an odd thing to promise. Anyway, R&R.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: NXS: RAPE! I warned you. Oh, and JXN. I do not own the song Snakes on a Plane, nor the movie, nor the band that plays it, nor the… yeah whatever. Enjoy!

Nikki whipped her head from side to side in struggle, but Stone put an end to it by gripping her throat with his hand. Nikki gagged, but not just because of Stone's grip. Somebody had forgotten to flush the toilet, and the bathroom wasn't all too pleasantly smelling.

"Don't pull ssshit with me, yuh hear?" He slurred angrily.

Nikki growled and shoved his shoulders hard with her hands. Stone didn't seem to appreciate this. He took his fist and rammed it into Nikki's stomach. A pained gasp escaped her throat as she clutched her gut and fell forwards. Stone grabbed her purple locks and pulled her up to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as he did that.

"Bitch. No cryin'. It ish not allowed." He stated.

Nikki blinked her eyes furiously to stop the tear flow. Stone took the back of his hand and slapped her across the face. Nikki touched the stinging redness softly and stared at the floor.

"Open up." He commanded.

Nikki stared up in confusion. "Open what?"

Stone growled in impatience and grabbed her chin. He ripped open her mouth with that hand and roughly undid his pants with the other. Nikki broke free from his hand and turned her head away in disgust. Stone whipped her head back to show her his stiffening manhood. To Nikki, calling it something with the word man in it seemed unfitting. It was a scrawny 4 inches. Her face contorted in an effort to not giggle. Stone grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to it.

"Ain't sheen nuthin' like it, huh baby?" He asked drunkenly.

Nikki snorted. "On my 4 year old cousin."

Stone didn't appreciate the comeback, so he forced his tiny self into her mouth. Nikki spat out the foul tasting member and spit on the floor several times. Stone was furious by this point. He dug into his pocket, and after dropping a few miscellaneous things pulled out a switchblade. His drunken hands fumbled with it until the blade popped out. Nikki shrunk back into the wall as far as possible, wrapping her arms around her knees. She trembled and held her legs to her chest tightly.

Thoughts began to race in her mind. 'Why is this happening to me…? How did he get upstairs? He's obviously drunk… no. Jonesy. You didn't. Oh god Jonesy… No… Jonesy… save me…'

Wyatt plucked the final guitar string of his second song and the crowd was alive again. Hands were waving in the air and cheers exploded from the audience. Jen screamed in delight and turned to where she thought Nikki was standing.

"Isn't this awesome? … Nikki? Nikki, where are you?" She called.

Jen's purple-like eyes darted about the crowd. The purple-headed punk could not be seen. Jen's brow rose with worry as she pushed through the screaming people and looked for her friend. She came upon Jonesy, who was rummaging through cupboards. She tapped him on the shoulder.

Jonesy turned and smiled. "Hey Jen. Have you seen the paper towels?"

"Have you seen Nikki?"

Jonesy's face flushed. The last time he saw her his pants had fallen down. He cleared his throat.

"Not since she came in." He replied in a gruff tone.

"Why are you looking for the paper towels anyway?" Jen asked.

"Somebody drank too much and decided to let it all out." He replied.

Jen shuddered in disgust. "Eww."

Jonesy smiled as he opened up a drawer and saw the roll. He grabbed it and headed for the door. Jen followed.

"Jonesy… why is the door open?" Jen growled.

Jonesy gasped. "I uh… uh… uh… BYE!"

He darted onto the staircase and slammed the door before Jen could tear his head from his shoulders. Jen stomped the floor angrily and screamed at the wood separating them.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD KEEP IT CLOSED! YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!"

Jonesy plugged his ears as he walked down the stairs to clean the puke. Jen left after a few more seconds and continued her search for Nikki. She saw the pile of Oreos was almost gone, but Nikki was not growling off other hungry people and at the remains. Jen's worry grew. She turned to see Wyatt was taking a break. Jen joined him as he sat on the edge of the stage and sprayed water into his mouth.

"Hey Wyatt. You are on fire!" She chuckled as she hit him lightly in the arm.

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks. Any requests?"

Jen grinned. "You're asking me what I want to hear?"

Wyatt nodded. "Whatever you want."

Jen pondered for a moment. "Well. I have this song stuck in my head." (A/N: It's actually stuck in MY head! Grr.)

"What is it?" Wyatt asked.

"Have you heard of Snakes On A Plane?"

"You mean… the movie? How do I play a movie?" Wyatt asked puzzlingly.

Jen laughed. "No, the song."

"Oh yeah!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Yeah, I know it. I can play it. Is that what you want?"

Jen nodded and smiled. "Please?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Anything for a pretty face."

Wyatt's hand shot up to cover his mouth and he turned away, blushing madly. Jen nervously bit her lip and shifted her eyes to the floor. Wyatt was trembling slightly because of the slip up. Jen placed a hand on his shoulder, which only caused him to shake more. Jen frowned.

"Wyatt…" She began.

"I-I'm sorry. I have no idea w-where that came from. He h-he…" He stammered.

Wyatt quickly stood up and jumped onto the stage. Jen slowly got up and resumed her search for Nikki. She could hear Wyatt strum his strings for the next song. Jen recognized the tune and decided that a few minutes couldn't hurt Nikki. She joined the group of fans and jumped up and down to the music.

Times are strange 

_We got a free upgrade for_

_Snakes on a plane_

_Fuck em, I don't care_

_Bought the cheap champagne_

_We're going down in flames, hey!_

_Oh, I'm ready for it_

_Come on, bring it_

_Oh, I'm ready for it_

_Come on, bring it_

_Oh, I'm ready for it_

_Come on, bring it _

_Oh, I'm ready for it_

_Come on, bring it_

_So kiss me goodbye_

_Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive_

_So kiss me goodbye_

_I can see the venom in your eyes_

_Goodbye_

Stone stared down at Nikki. Nikki's eyes met his. They looked so cold and evil. Plus a little glazed. He gripped the handle of the knife tightly and pointed it at Nikki.

"You gonna be a good little bitch now?" He asked coldly.

She sniffled and nodded, rocking back and forth on the floor. Stone grinned evilly.

"Good."

It's time to fly 

_To make the stars align_

_With the turpentine_

_Lounging in their suits and ties_

_Watch the whore's parade_

_For the price you paid, hey!_

_Oh, I'm ready for it_

_Come on, bring it_

_Oh, I'm ready for it_

_Come on, bring it_

_Oh, I'm ready for it_

_Come on, bring it_

_Oh, I'm ready for it_

_Come on, bring it_

_So kiss me goodbye_

_Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive_

_So kiss me goodbye_

_I can see the venom in your eyes_

_Goodbye_

_So kiss me goodbye_

_Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive_

_So kiss me goodbye_

_I can see the venom in your eyes_

_Goodbye_

(A/N: If you do not wish to read the rape, DO NOT READ THIS SECTION!)

Stone pressed his cock into her mouth again. Tears streamed down Nikki's face as she grabbed Stone's waist with her hands and began to suck lightly. A growl of arousal came from Stone's throat. Nikki played the tip with her tongue, licking back and forth. Stone pushed his member into her throat and back out again. Nikki gagged slightly, but nothing came up. Stone smirked when nothing came out of her stomach, so he repeated the action. He thrusted into her throat hard, panting lightly. Nikki reluctantly moved with him, disgusted with herself for letting this happen to her. She wanted to live though. Stone pulled out of her throat and she sighed with relief. Nikki's relief did not last long as he hoisted her up and put her on her hands and knees. He nestled his hips onto her ass and grinded against it hard. Nikki's hands clenched into fists as she awaited the great pain that she was about to receive. Stone fumbled with the button on her black cargos, unable to undo it. Stone slapped Nikki across the back of her head.

"You get 'em undone bitch." He commanded.

Nikki moved her hands to the button and undid it for Stone. Stone violently ripped the two materials covering her ass down to her knees. He rubbed her ass with his hand roughly.

"Damn bitch, your assh ish lookin' tight."

Nikki muttered indistinctly in reply as she proceeded to slap her right cheek. Nikki winced as she felt the hot sting of his hand on her ass. Stone pulled up the back of her shirt and licked up her spine. Nikki's eyes squeezed shut in disgust as his tongue ran up her back. Stone followed the same, wet trail back down. He rubbed his hard member against her tight cheeks. Nikki shuddered as she felt his cock against her. Stone took his hands and spread her cheeks. He noticed how tight her hole was, so he needed to loosen it. Stone took a finger and rammed it into her. Nikki hissed in pain as he pulled in and out slowly. Stone pushed his finger side to side to loosen her walls. Nikki slammed a fist down onto the floor and whimpered. It hurt her very much. Stone ignored her silent protest and inserted another finger. Nikki whimpered loudly and more tears streaked her face. Stone pushed in and out, loosening the hole. When he was satisfied, he pulled his digits out slowly. Nikki exhaled slowly as the pain subsided. It didn't last long as he thrusted his cock into her. He pulled in and out slowly, but hard. Nikki cried out in pain.

(A/N: OK! You can begin reading again.)

_Ladies and gentlemen  
These snakes are slitherin'  
With dollar signs in the're eyes  
With tongues so reptilian  
This industry's venemous  
With cold-blooded sentiment  
No need for nervousness  
It's just a little turbulence._

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

Jonesy made his way down the stairs and gagged as the smell of the puke hit his nostrils. He plugged his nose as he heard a loud cry of pain. He strained to recognize the voice. Jonesy made his way to the puke puddle and ripped several papers from the roll. He heard another cry. Now he knew who it was.

"Nikki!" He called out loudly. "Nikki, what's wrong?"

Nikki heard Jonesy call out for her. "JONESY! JONESY! THE BATHROOM!"

Stone reached down and slapped her across the face. Jonesy heard the sound of hand hitting flesh and left the puke puddle on the floor. He made his way to the bathroom. None of the other people in the basement were capable of helping Jonesy, they were either passed out or far too drunk. Jonesy pounded on the door as Stone pounded into Nikki. Stone hissed as he heard Jonesy beat the door with his fist.

"Nikki! Nikki! NIKKI!" He screamed.

Nikki tried to reply, but Stone held the blade to her throat. Nikki's eyes widened in fear as she saw the metal point at her throat.

"One word and you're dead." Stone whispered.

Jonesy jiggled the handle of the door. It was locked. He growled in anger and slammed his shoulder into the door. The wood cracked slightly, but the door did not come down. Jonesy plowed into the door again and it flew into the foul smelling bathroom. Nikki smiled widely. Her knight in shining armour was here. Jonesy's hands balled into fists as Stone pulled out of Nikki.

_We seem to be losing altitude  
At an alarming pace  
Midtown downtown  
Snakes on a blog  
I suggest you grab your ankles  
And kiss your ass goodbye…_

"Stone."

Jonesy's voice was colder than ever. It was filled with so much hate and rage. He grabbed Stone by the front of his sweaty shirt and threw him against the wall. Jonesy's free fist slammed across Stone's face. A stained tooth fell onto the floor. Stone grabbed his jaw in pain.

"Oh I'm not close to done with you… you son of a bitch."

Jonesy took Stone's hair and slammed his face down onto the sink. The porcelain cracked, as did Stone's nose. Blood spewed from his nostrils and down the drain. Nikki shifted out of the way as she pulled her pants back up. Stone sent a fist flying back, but Jonesy was in such a state of rage he did not react to the pain. He slammed Stone's face against the sink again. Two more teeth clattered against the floor. Stone whimpered in pain, but Jonesy paid no mind. He held the side of Stone's head and slammed the opposite into the mirror above the sink. Shards stuck out from Stone's head as Jonesy pushed him to the floor. Stone fell on his back and Jonesy mounted him. His fists pounded on Stone's head. Stone brought his arms up to shield himself, but it proved to be of little help. Jonesy sent a fist to the side of Stone's face and he heard a loud snap. Stone whimpered loudly and clenched his broken jaw with his shaking hands. Jonesy picked Stone up by the hair and dragged him over to the toilet. He lifted up the lid slowly to reveal a not so pleasant surprise. The bowl's water was brown and filled with several coloured chunks. Nikki gagged as the smell hit her nose. Jonesy held Stone by the neck and stuck his face into the bowl.

"Drown in the shit you are." He muttered coldly.

Jonesy held him there for several moments. Eventually Stone stopped struggling, and that was when Jonesy left him and rushed to Nikki's aid. Nikki grabbed his waist tightly and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh J-Jonesy…" She began.

Jonesy put a finger to her lips. He took his other arm and wrapped it around the middle of her back and pulled her closer to him. Nikki turned her head so her face faced his neck. Jonesy stroked her hair after taking his other hand off her lips. He cocked his head so that Nikki could reach up and kiss him. She pressed her tear-soaked lips onto his softly. Jonesy's embrace on her back tightened as he shut his eyes and returned the pressure Nikki was giving. Nikki moved one arm and rubbed Jonesy's muscular chest with her hand. Jonesy put a hand on top of Nikki's and squeezed it lightly. Nikki pulled away from his sweet lips and looked up into his onyx eyes.

"My knight in shining armour."

A/N: Stone lovers… I am sorry. E.S., that was for you.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to send my most sincere apologizes for the numerous grammar errors and the lyrics screwing up like that in the previous chapter. In case you haven't noticed yet, I don't proofread. Looks like I'm going to have to start, since Microsoft Word is NOT reliable. Oh, and as far as I know Tricia doesn't have an official last name. So, it's Walsh. You don't like it? Don't read, simple as that. There is a sex scene in here. I will warn you when it starts. Here we go!

Jen decided to scan the upstairs rooms. She shuddered at the thought of walking in on Jonesy and Nikki deep in intimacy. Her hand trembled as she reached for the first door handle. Jen threw the door open to her parent's bedroom. She didn't see anybody. Jen sighed with relief and shut the door. She turned to the door opposite her parent's bedroom, Robbie and Diego's bedroom. The door was hard to open because of the clutter scattered across the floor. Her nostrils were overwhelmed with the scent of Mary Jane as her head poked through the door. (A/N: If anybody doesn't know what I mean… well I doubt anybody doesn't, but if you don't, they're smoking marijuana.) Jen's jaw dropped as the three druggies sat in a circle on the floor. They fiddled with Robbie's toy train as if it was the most magnificent thing in the world. Jen threw a Curios George book at one of their heads. He turned to look at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Duuuude. That man totally looks like a chick. He's a hot chick too… I'd do him in a… buh… oh man what's that thing called? A… second! Yeah man, that's it… Hey, hey, hey. I could go for a… muh… that thing you eat… a snack! Heh heh… yeeeah." He murmured slowly.

The two other buddies turned slowly. Jen's hands balled into fists as she drew breath into her lungs to unleash a fury of screams.

"YOU ARE SMOKING DOPE ON MY PROPERTY? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU'RE DOING IT IN MY BROTHER'S BEDROOM, FOR GOD'S SAKE! GET OUT, ALL OF YOU! OUT, OUT, OOOOOOOOOUT!"

She drew in frantic breaths as the gang scampered down the steps stupidly. Jen chased them.

"OUT! OUT! GET OUT THE DOOR! IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR THIS PREMISES AGAIN, I WILL TAKE THOSE JOINTS AND SHOVE THEM UP ALL YOUR ASSES! YOU ARE A BUNCH OF MORONS! YOU WERE DOING DRUGS IN MY HOUSE? BEAT IT BEFORE I BEAT YOU! YOUR ROYAL "HIGHNESS" NEEDS TO GET OUT!"

The main floor crowd went silent as Jen's face turned a slight shade of purple. The three weed smokers leapt through the front door and bounded off of the property. Jen's breaths were deep and heavy. The crowd continued to stare at her. She calmed herself… slightly.

"If I catch ANOTHER PERSON smoking WEED in this house, I will CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE YOU ARRESTED! So… don't DO IT!"

Jen huffed and went back upstairs to search the remaining rooms, however if she found somebody they would probably be standing in shock at Jen's very audible threats.

A tall, slender lady was carrying a bag to her daughter's room. Her chocolate brown hair fell to mid-back, and was bouncy and full of life. Her deep brown eyes were accented

With light blue eye shadow, which was much too heavy. Her ruby lipstick shone from the light in the hallway. It matched her nail polish that coated her long, glued nails. Her shirt was a black spaghetti strap that was tight at her chest. Her pants were tight cargos that were rolled to the knee. Her feet were bare, but they normally had a pair of black 2-inch heels on them. She opened her daughter's door to her room.

"Tricia, honey? I bought you some new shoes and…"

Her mother's words were cut short and replaced with a high-pitched scream. She entered her daughter's room to find Tricia motionless on the floor, and soaked in blood. The window had been smashed and there was a gun lying on the floor. The bag dropped to the floor as she frantically grabbed her daughter's phone and dialed 911.

"Fire, police, or medical?" The dispatcher answered in monotone.

"POLICE! A-AND MEDICAL!" Ms. Walsh hollered.

The dispatcher hesitated. "… Ok ma'am, what's the problem?"

"MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN MURDERED!" She replied very loudly.

"Oh my… of course I'll send deputies out right away. Give me a second and I will put you through to a medical response team."

Ms. Walsh heard several beeps and a man clear his throat. She drew in quick, frantic breaths.

"Ma'am, what is the problem?" He asked in an uncaring tone.

"Watch your tone with me asshole! My daughter is lying on her bedroom floor AND SHE'S DEAD!"

"I'm very sorry ma'am. Check for a pulse, are you sure she is dead?" He replied hastily.

Ms. Walsh bent down on one knee and put her index and middle finger to her daughter's neck. She felt nothing. Her attention turned to the phone again.

"No pulse. Send out a crew to revive her, or something… ANYTHING!"

"Yes, of course. Your address is… 243 Wood St.?" He asked as he read it off of a computer screen.

"Yes!" She replied, nodding her head frantically at nobody.

"Ok ma'am. They're on their way." He stated.

"Thank you. Please… HURRY!"

The man hung up the phone and Ms. Walsh shoved herself into the corner of her daughter's room and shook in fear and remorse. She had only gone out for about thirty minutes, and she came home to find this?

Jen gripped the handle of the third door. It was to Jonesy's room. This was the room she was most afraid of searching. Not just because it was a disaster, but also it would be where Jonesy and Nikki would be if they were there. She closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and opened the door. She kept her eyes shut tight as she listened for disturbing sounds. Jen didn't hear anything. An eye slowly opened to reveal to her a room without people in it. Just underwear and magazines, some of which were inappropriate for Robbie and Diego. She sighed with relief again and shut the door. She walked down the hall a short distance and came upon the other bathroom in the house. Jen grabbed the handle and opened the door. Her face contorted into disgust as she saw, and heard a young man going to the bathroom. The noise blocked out the sound of the door. Jen plugged her nose, and shut it quietly. She made her way down the hall to the last door, her room. Having found no sexual activity in any of the other rooms, she was confident her room would be the same. She swung the door open, and was mistaken. Two strangers rocked back and forth on her mattress while sweating, and panting. Jen stood wide-eyed for a moment. The couple did not notice her; they were too into each other. However, that was more literal to the dominant man. (A/N: MALE ON MALE ACTION. Don't read if not interested.) The sub male gripped the sheets of Jen's bed tightly and moaned as the dom pulled in and out of him. The dom gripped his partner's hair and pulled him backwards as he made a hard thrust into him. They simultaneously moaned and rocked faster. The sub gripped his hard shaft and moved up and down on it. The dom gripped his partner's wrists and pulled them away, replacing the hands with his own. Sub moaned loudly and bowed his head as his climax passed. Soon after, the dom's orgasm went and gone. Both men fell onto the bed. The dom pressed a hard kiss on his partner's lips. Both of them smiled. (A/N: Ok, YOU CAN READ NOW. Sorry that it was short, but hey… big things come in small packages.) Jen cleared her throat loudly and both men jumped in fright, covering up and exposed areas. Jen's hands balled into fists again. The men winced; ready to endure a round of Jen's rage.

"IN MY BEDROOM! YOU HAD TO DO IT HERE? WHY COULDN'T YOU GO DO IT IN THE BATHROOM OR SOMETHING?"

The sub male wiggled out from under his partner. "It was occupied… some guy has liquid shits and he's not coming out for a while."

"… Ew. Uh… well… WHY MY ROOM?"

The dom spoke this time. "I dunno; we felt like it. Besides, you stood there and watched before you spoke up. Somebody enjoyed it."

Jen was falsely appalled. "I did not! It was the shock of finding gay guys screwing each other on my bed! Look! You are washing my sheets mister! There's cum on them!"

"Actually, I'm not gay. I'm bi." Sub replied.

"WHATEVER! The point is you had sex in my ROOM! GOD! Get out, RIGHT NOW!" Jen screamed.

"Uh, we're naked…"

"NOW!" Jen demanded ferociously.

The two men wrapped themselves in Jen's sheets and scampered out of the room. Jen smacked the dom on the head hard as they passed her. They went into her parent's bedroom. Jen knew that her parents could smell their own sex, and if a different scent entered the room Jonesy and Jen would get in a lot of trouble. Jen scampered after them and pounded on the door.

"What now? We left your room; what more do you want?"

"I meant GET OUT! AS IN OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"Can we at least get dressed, PLEASE?"

"Fine."

Jen went back to her room to collect their clothing. She giggled loudly as one had a pair of Digimon boxers. She carried the pile of clothes to her parent's room. An arm was sticking out of the door. Jen dumped the clothes into it. The arm pulled back and the door closed. She could hear their feet shuffle across the carpet as they put their clothes back on.

"Nice boxers by the way!" Jen said as she made her way down the stairs again.

There was a loud knock on the door. Ms. Walsh scampered to it and opened it. She ushered the team to her daughter's bedroom. They got out equipment and had Ms. Walsh stand on the doorway. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and let salted drops roll down her face as the team worked hard to revive her little girl.

A paramedic placed his mouth on Tricia's and blew into it. He stayed a bit longer than needed. A slap across the back of the head was his punishment. He pressed down on Tricia's chest 10 times and blew into her mouth again. He repeated the action several times. Afterwards, he checked for a pulse on her neck. His fingers felt nothing. Another man brought out a strange looking device.

"CLEAR!"

A loud pop was heard as the team used their machine to try and revive her. Tricia's chest did not move.

"CLEAR!"

The paramedic repeated the action. There was still no response from Tricia. Ms. Walsh sobbed louder; she knew it was too late. The team still tried to bring Tricia back.

"CLEAR!"

Nothing happened. A young woman stopped as the paramedic set up to use the machine again. She shook her head sadly to signal that there was no point. The man pulled back and bowed his head. Ms. Walsh left the doorway and sat on the living room floor. Several minutes later she saw the team wheeling out her daughter; a black sheet covered her. A paramedic stopped wheeling the gurney and sat down beside Ms. Walsh. He wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. Ms. Walsh sank into his shoulder and soaked his uniform in tears. He stroked her thick hair and bit his lip and he felt tears well up in his own eyes.

"I'm very sorry ma'am…"

A/N: Another one bites the dust! Well, technically she was already dead... but who cares? Again, sorry for the sex scene being short, but I couldn't make it that long or else Jen would seem like a big pervert. I don't want her to be a pervert… yet. -Grins- R&R.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: School is back and C.J. isn't happy! No more time to write… :-( Well here it is. Enjoy.

The paramedic rose to his feet. Ms. Walsh remained on the floor, and held her face in her hands. He pulled out an envelope from his pocket, and placed it in front of Ms. Walsh.

"You'll need to give those photos to the investigators when they show up. We took some before we moved the body." He informed.

Ms. Walsh nodded slowly, but made no move to pick them up. The paramedic gave a final pat on Ms. Walsh's shoulder before walking with heavy steps out of the house.

Jude stared longingly into Caitlin's emerald irises. She squeezed his hands tightly, and a quick peck followed.

"Oh my gosh, my parents!" Caitlin suddenly exclaimed. "I wonder what they're doing right now… let's go back, Jude."

Jude's oceanic eyes shifted to the floor. His hands left Caitlin's and dug their way into his pockets. Caitlin frowned slightly as she lightly touched his cheek. Jude's eyes lifted to meet Caitlin's again. He smiled weakly, and then let his lips form a small frown.

"I don't want to go back down. Your pop might not be pleased with me… I swore at him." He mumbled softly.

Caitlin rubbed Jude's chest as she spoke. "It's ok. You had every right to be angry, even though he didn't know. Besides, you swore at me and I wasn't mad…"

Jude nodded. "So, he won't be mad if I go back down?"

"He shouldn't be, but maybe a quick sorry would make it easier?" She suggested.

"I guess… alright, let's do it dudette." Jude said with a hint of cheer.

Jude pulled his right hand out of the deep pocket and gripped Caitlin's soft hand as he made his way out of her room and down the spiral staircase with Caitlin at his side. Mr. Cooke's ears perked as he heard the sound of two sets of feet on the steps. His head did not turn to meet Caitlin and Jude.

"Daddy… Jude would like to say something to you." Caitlin informed.

Mr. Cooke's head cocked slightly. "I'm not interested in hearing anything that comes out of his foul mouth."

Jude's fist tightened. Caitlin rubbed his whitening knuckles with her thumb as she glared at her father.

"Daddy, please." Caitlin pleaded.

Mr. Cooke sighed. He stood up and faced the couple. His baggy eyes were squinted in annoyance and anger. Jude gulped as Caitlin squeezed his hand in re-assurance.

"Mr. Cooke…" Jude began, "I am sorry for what I said to you. However…"

Jude cleared his throat and blinked furiously to stop tear flow. Caitlin wrapped her arm around his lower back and rubbed up and down his ribcage with her hand. Jude choked on a sob and began again.

"However, I did have the right to be angry."

Jude's conclusion did not please Mr. Cooke. He crossed his arms as he made his way to in front of Jude. His baggy eyes stared down at the young man who cowered slightly.

"You had no right to speak to an elder that way. You damn teenagers and your disregard for the law…"

Caitlin cringed at her father's last few words. The image of Tricia's lifeless body plagued her mind. She shook the image out of her head. Jude could feel anger well up inside him at Mr. Cooke's words.

"Since when is it the law to respect an old guy?" He spat.

"How dare you! It isn't a written law, but surely you have been taught by you parents…"

"THERE'S THAT DAMN WORD AGAIN! Are you that dumb? I said they're in the morgue, I think some old shit like you should know what that word MEANS!" Jude screamed.

"Jude…" Caitlin whispered.

Jude pulled away from Caitlin and roughly pushed past Mr. Cooke. He grabbed his board that had been placed at the front door and hopped on it. The wheels screeched on the pavement and his right foot pounded acorss the ground as he rode away from the Cooke residence. Caitlin felt tears in her eyes as she went to run after him. A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Let me go daddy!" She wailed.

"He's a nobody, and he's not worth chasing. You don't need him." He growled.

"Yes I do daddy! Jude is special to me! Can't you see that?"

"Well he's worthless to me, and I always need to approve these boyfriends of yours. I don't want you near him." Mr. Cooke demanded.

"You are such a… a… an ASSHOLE! Can't you see his parents were killed tonight? All you care about is your respect bull crap and your high standards on people! Sometimes I wish I had a different father! I HATE YOU!"

Caitlin retreated to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Her muffled sobs escaped from her room and could be faintly heard down the stairs. Mrs. Cooke heard the ordeal and traced Caitlin's steps up the stairs; brushing past Mr. Cooke angrily. She tapped on Caitlin's door.

"Go away!"

Caitlin threw one of her many pillows at the door. It hit the door with a soft thud and fell to the carpeted floor. Mrs. Cooke rested her hand on the door handle and turned it slowly. The door popped open to reveal Caitlin curled up in the fetal position hugging an old stuffed bunny. Mrs. Cooke's face softened as she saw this. She sat on the edge of Caitlin's bed and rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mr. Fluffs. You only get him out if you're really upset or angry."

"Well right now I'm both! Why did you marry such an ass?" Caitlin yelled into her blanket.

Mrs. Cooke chuckled quietly, a slight hint of sadness to it. "I honestly don't know. Before his hair went slightly grey and his eyes didn't look like old teabags he was extremely handsome… and of course before he grew that ugly moustache."

Caitlin scoffed. "He's got nothing on Jude."

Mrs. Cooke squeezed Caitlin's shoulder softly. "You know, there is some lattice work below your window."

Caitlin sniffled. "Why bring that up?"

"You can climb down it and reach the ground safely." Mrs. Cooke answered.

Caitlin stared puzzlingly at her mother. "Yeah… so?"

"What happened to sneaking out at night? I thought that was what you teenagers did. Or am I falling behind in the times again?" She chuckled.

Caitlin's face lit up. "You mean…?"

Mrs. Cooke nodded. "Just let me leave the room first. I'm not supposed to know that you left, right?"

Caitlin giggled and got up from her bed. Mrs. Cooke smiled as she left her daughter alone in her room. The sounds of ruffling clothes and makeup things opening and closing signaled that Caitlin was indeed going to leave. Mrs. Cooke smiled and walked down the stairs. Mr. Cooke placed a hand in front of her.

"Did you knock some sense into her head?" He asked gruffly.

"Indeed I did. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She said as she moved to walk past him.

Mr. Cooke gripped her wrist and pulled her back. "What did you say to her?"

"It's a mother/daughter thing." She replied.

"Tell me what you said." He demanded, the grip tightening.

Mrs. Cooke struggled against her husband's hand. "Let me go and I'll tell you."

Mr. Cooke released his wife. She pulled back a few steps. He followed them.

"I told her that… that skater boys aren't worth her time. She needs a nice young man from this neighbourhood. One with class and charm." She lied.

Mr. Cooke smiled. "That's my girl."

Mrs. Cooke frowned and looked down and to the left. Mr. Cooke studied her face and saw guilt. He touched her chin lightly.

"What are you guilty about?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." She lied again.

Caitlin brushed out her hair quickly, aware of her cut. She pulled the baby blue spaghetti strap up onto her shoulders and opened up her window. Deep blue capris were snug on her hips as she swung her left leg over the windowsill. Flip-flops that matched her top were on her feet. Unlike all of the other times she has gotten ready, this time took her less than 4 minutes. She guided her legs out the window and onto the white, vine-covered work below. As she lowered them a step further, her feet slipped. She squealed loudly and grabbed the lattice hard with her hands. She dangled about 15 feet from the ground. As she struggled to get her feet back into place she could feel the wood snapping in her hands. A loud scream came from her throat as she crashed into the bushes below.

Mrs. Cooke had left her husband and was in the kitchen when she heard her daughter scream. Mr. Cooke was closer to the stairs and began to walk up them. Mrs. Cooke darted out of the kitchen and grabbed her husband's robe.

"Don't go! I'll go up!" She said frantically.

"Why can't I go up?" He asked, pulling out of his wife's grip.

"Mother/daughter! No dads! Go back downstairs, now!" She answered quickly.

"You've never had a problem with me checking up on my own daughter. What the hell is going on?" Mr. Cooke demanded.

Mrs. Cooke's thumbs twiddled as she stared down at the bottom stair. Mr. Cooke glared down at his wife, expecting an answer.

"Just… she's on her period." She lied, yet again.

He saw through the fib clearly. "She was on her period two weeks ago. Impossible. You are fucking lying to me!"

He reached for an antique plate that was mounted on the wall. Mrs. Cooke flinched as he slammed it against the wall. Shards of china scattered across the stairs and floor. Mr. Cooke breathed heavily as he dropped what remained of the dish.

"If I told you the truth… you would get much angrier…" She whispered softly.

Mr. Cooke sighed deeply and rubbed his fingers against his temples. He walked past his wife and into the den. She went to follow him, but he made a hand motion that stated he wanted to be alone. She reluctantly obeyed and went outside to see if her daughter was ok. She walked to the side of the large house and saw Caitlin brushing leaves out of her hair, grumbling under her breath. Mrs. Cooke pulled the last few bits of foliage out of Caitlin's hair and straightened it out for her. Caitlin smiled and ran past her mother; she was positive of where Jude had retreated. Mrs. Cooke waved goodbye and went back inside. Caitlin's flip-flops smacked the sidewalk as she ran through the dark streets. The sound of wheels scratching pavement and wood grinding on rails echoed in her ears. She shyly made her way up to a young man who had the same build as Jonesy, but was fair-skinned and had red, mid-length hair. He wore a black tank with jean cargos and red DC's. He looked Caitlin up and down with his deep brown eyes and grinned.

"Hey cutie, I'm Sean. What brings you here?" He chuckled.

"I'm looking for Jude." Her "auto-flirt pilot" was in the off position.

"Jude? Blonde beanie guy?"

Caitlin nodded in answer.

"He was here a while earlier, but he left. I saw him heading for the old bridge." He pointed in the general direction of the bridge. "He pulled this sweet Christ Air. He must've gone like…"

Caitlin interrupted him. "The… bridge! That's like… a zillion feet above the water! JUDE!"

She scampered away, running as fast as she could. Dean was left to scratch his head for several moments before hopping on his board and resuming his lines. Caitlin panted hard as she sprinted to the bridge. Sure enough, she saw Jude. He stood on the railing, staring down at the dark water, which lay approximately 50 feet below him. He ran his fingers through his thin, blonde hair and clenched them into fists. He bent his legs and jumped over the edge.

"JUUUDE!"

A/N: There's your Caitlin and Jude fill. Now stop bugging me. lol. I'd like to focus on WXOC. Oh, WXOC you ask? Well, if you wanna find out, you'll have to wait. Hmm... well this isn't my best chapter, but R&R anyway.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so mean to Jude… it's not that I don't like him. I love toothbrush man/Wal Mart electronics department guy! Don't worry, everything will be ok soon Jude lovers. Now I'm gettin' my JXN gears grinding, just for you Kendra. Yeah, yeah I said WXOC, but that can wait.

Jonesy placed a hand on the back of Nikki's head and pushed it into his shoulder. He could still feel her trembling, so the arm around her back tightened as he rested his chin on her head. Salty tears dropped off his cheeks as he stroked her purple hair.

"Nikki… g-god Nikki, its all m-my fault… I'll nev-never be able to…ahbuhu… f-forgive my-myself… I-I'm so f-fucking stupid…" He choked.

Nikki kissed his neck as she nuzzled deeper into his body. She felt the salty drops soak her head as he continued to cry. She could feel more tears well up in her chocolate eyes.

"No Jonesy. I let Stone drag me down here. I… I am too weak."

Jonesy sniffed. "You're the strongest person I know. You always stand up for what you believe in, and speak your mind no matter who hears it."

Nikki smiled weakly. She shifted her body to lean on Jonesy's broad shoulders, but felt a sharp pain in her "tender area". She let out a cry and balled her hands into fists. Jonesy noticed, and put his large hands on top of her fists.

"Nikki, I think you need to go to the hospital." He stated.

She shook her head furiously. "No. I don't want to. No rape reports for me. No way, no how!"

"Well what about a… a... come on Nikki! You need to get some help!" He partially yelled.

"I just… I don't want people knowing…" She muttered sadly.

Jonesy rubbed his thumbs on Nikki's soft hands as he pondered. She stared into his complex eyes, as he was lost in thought.

After several moments, Nikki broke the silence. "Jonesy?"

"Nikki, do you remember those two weeks I worked at that doctor's office?" He asked.

Nikki nodded. "It was the longest you ever worked at one place. Why?"

Jonesy shuddered slightly before replying. "Well, Dr. Trosome made me assist him in a… prostate exam."

Nikki's pierced eyebrow cocked. "A prostate exam…?"

Jonesy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I heard it was only performed on guys but, I could be wrong…"

"Well, what is it?" Nikki asked puzzlingly.

"It's where… the doctor takes a rubber glove… and… he… examines you." Jonesy slowly explained.

An awkward silence followed.

"Well, I mean like, since you don't wanna go to a doctor… or… you know? Forget it. It was a dumb idea. Never mind. I didn't say anything." Jonesy rambled.

Nikki cleared her throat before speaking. "Well… are you sure you know what you'll be doing?"

Jonesy shrugged. "Well it didn't look all that hard. I just like… need a rubber glove."

"Well…" Nikki began. "I guess it's better than a stranger prodding me."

Jonesy felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. He let go of Nikki's hands, and rummaged through cupboards to find a rubber glove. Nikki watched as he threw random bathroom necessities around. He hesitated for a moment when his paws came upon tampons. Jonesy earned a glare from Nikki before throwing them to the floor. Toilet paper, soaps, a hair dryer, candles, and more tampons found their way to the tile floor before he found a box of rubber gloves. He turned to face Nikki.

"Hey look Nik! I got some." He proclaimed.

Nikki smiled nervously. "That's cool."

Jonesy read the nervousness in her grin. He went over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We don't have to Nikki. I'm just worried about you, that's all…"

Nikki felt a blush creep up her face. She turned away and brought her hands to her hot cheeks. Jonesy sat on his knees behind her and put his hands on hers. His chin nestled into her hair as he squeezed her hands lightly.

"The choice is yours. Do you want to?"

Nikki sighed deeply and nodded. Her hands broke free from Jonesy's and made their way to the button on her pants. They began to tremble ever so slightly as the button got pulled out of the slit in the pants. The cargos slowly fell off her body. Jonesy did not move. He just stared at the darkened spot on her underwear. He began to gag as the stench of blood entered his nostrils. Jonesy backed away and held a hand up to his mouth. Sweat soaked his forehead and dripped off his bangs onto his chest. Nikki turned back to see the cowering Jonesy trying to hold back vomit.

"Jonesy? What's wrong?" She asked.

"B-b-b-b-b…. you're… blood." He whimpered as he pointed at Nikki's rear.

Nikki brought her index and middle finger to touch the soaked section of her underwear. She examined what rubbed off on her digits, and then wiped it on her pants. Jonesy's breathing grew heavier as the memory of his bloody nose flooded his head.

"Jonesy, are you going to or not?" Nikki asked with a hint of annoyance.

Jonesy hit his head several times and exhaled loudly. "Ok."

The snap of a rubber glove echoed in Nikki's ears as Jonesy edged closer to her backside. He put a hand on one of her cheeks and rubbed it lightly. Nikki growled.

"This is not a date."

Jonesy ripped his hand away. "I-I'm sorry…"

Nikki could not help but giggle slightly. Jonesy smirked and teasingly did it again. A giggle replaced Nikki's growl. She tried to be stern with her words but it failed.

"Jonesy! C-cut it out! Ha ha!" She giggled.

Jonesy smirked and raised an eyebrow seductively. "What's this? I believe there is a command on your ass. I think I should obey it…"

Nikki gasped. "Jonesy! I swear to freakin' god, if you even think abo…ooooh…"

His teeth glided down her cheek gently. He wasn't actually biting it, but his pearly whites were present. Jonesy choked on bile as he saw the blood stain. He pulled away and burped loudly. Nikki flinched and waited for the sound of liquid splashing on the floor. It did not enter her ears. She did, however, hear Jonesy cough several times.

"Bad… idea." He sputtered through the coughing fit.

Nikki chuckled to herself as Jonesy got the last few coughs out of his chest. He exhaled again, and resumed the examination. He pulled the thin material from her cheeks and down far enough to her asshole. Jonesy let out a scared, shuddering sigh as the blood smeared on her ass. He gulped down his stomach contents. Jonesy took his ungloved hand and rested it on Nikki's lower back.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Nikki squeaked.

Jonesy bit his lip as he took the gloved hand and drew it closer to her cheeks. He stuck out his index finger only and placed the tip on her entrance. He took his other hand off of Nikki's back and used his thumb and index finger to spread her cheeks. Nikki winced and cursed under her breath. Sweat coated Jonesy's face and chest as he, with extreme caution, pressed his digit into Nikki. She inhaled sharply and squeezed her eyes shut. Jonesy eased his finger from side to side and felt several tears. He slowly withdrew his finger and stared at the blood left on it. Jonesy made an odd "eeruup" sound, and dashed for the toilet. Before he realized that Stone was still there, Jonesy let his stomach come up. The mass of yellow-brown coated the back of Stone's head and neck. Droplets of vomit dripped off of his hair and into the toilet bowl. He stared at Stone's lifeless body for several moments before reality hit him. Jonesy threw himself backwards, as if something had actually physically hit him. At this point, Nikki had pulled up her underwear and cargos. She turned to Jonesy.

"Nice. At least you didn't throw up on me." She laughed.

She raised her eyebrows in worry as no reply came from Jonesy. "What's wrong?"

His large hand raised and pointed at Stone. It trembled greatly as he kept his finger pointing at the person he had killed several minutes earlier. Like Jonesy, it took Nikki a few seconds to absorb the seriousness of the situation. She gripped Jonesy's arm tightly and brought herself closer to him.

"He's… dead?" She asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Jonesy swallowed in an attempt to clear the dry lump in his throat. His head nodded up and down slowly. They met each other's eyes. The onyx and chocolate irises were both flooded with fear. A quiet squeak caused them to tear their gaze. It sounded like a sneaker moving across a floor.

"No." Nikki and Jonesy said simultaneously.

They both stared hard at Stone; waiting for him to move again. After what seemed like hours, Stone's foot twitched again. Jonesy reached for Stone's neck to check for a pulse.

"I don't feel anything…" He muttered, confused.

"Move your fingers. Maybe they're in the wrong spot." Nikki suggested.

Jonesy did as he was told, but he still did not feel the rush of pumping blood on his fingertips. He slowly withdrew his hand as it began to tremble again. Nikki took the shaking body part into both of her hands.

"I… I murdered him." Jonesy whispered.

Nikki took one of her hands off of Jonesy's. She grabbed the bottom of his jaw and forced him to look at her.

"No. You didn't murder him. You killed him." She corrected.

"It's the same freakin' thing! Some guy is dead because of me!" He yelled.

Nikki wiped Jonesy's spit from her face. "Does anybody care if this guy is dead?"

"… Uh…" Jonesy couldn't answer.

"Well I don't care. You don't care. Besides, I'm sure we could turn this into a self-defense story."

"Turn it into a… wait. We're telling people about this?!"

Nikki nodded and gave a "duh" expression.

Jonesy pulled away from Nikki. He turned his back to her and hugged his knees. He rested his chin on his kneecaps, and began to rock back and forth slightly. Nikki's face softened as she wrapped her arms around Jonesy's shoulders.

"I'll make you a deal Nikki. We'll tell the police about what happened, if you go to the hospital. I noticed a few tears."

Nikki sighed deeply. Her grip tightened on his shoulders. She didn't want to go to the hospital, but Jonesy didn't want to confront the fuzz.

"… Fine. Fine! I'll go to the goddamn hospital."

A small smile crept up Jonesy's face. "See? I can make you do anything."

Nikki hit him on the back of the head playfully. "Yes Jonesy. I will succumb to your every demand."

Jonesy turned around to face Nikki, careful to not break her grip. "Oh really? Any demand?"

Nikki felt a small blush fill her cheeks. Jonesy smirked and placed a kiss on her reddening face. This only caused Nikki to turn even redder. He moved his mouth to beside her ear.

"Any demand?" He whispered.

Nikki bit her lip and forced herself to avoid Jonesy's eyes. "Ok, so, where do we go first? Hospital or police station?"

"My priority is you. Hospital." He answered.

Nikki sighed. "Ok. How are we going to get there?"

"I'll drive. Come on, I wanna get you there now."

Jonesy hoisted Nikki to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her up the stairs of the basement. He hurriedly went back down to close the bathroom door, when he realized he had broken it off the hinges. Jonesy just shrugged, his mind was focused on Nikki. He opened up the basement door and led Nikki through. This time, he remembered to close and lock it. Jonesy pushed the crowds out of his way as he exited the front door. His grip tightened on Nikki's shoulders. Nikki smiled lightly at how protective he was being. The garage door opened with a click of a button. The Ford F-150 beeped loudly as Jonesy unlocked its doors. He opened the passenger side and helped Nikki inside. He crawled over her and settled himself into the driver seat. Jonesy stuck the key in the ignition and turned it hard. The engine roared as he squealed out of the driveway and down the road.

A/N: Ok, so, if you remember, Jonesy had a few chug-a-lugs. Now he's driving. Ooh, the suspense is killer! Is my audience worried about poor little Jude? You'll have to wait. Next chapter is about WXOC. Ah ha, I'm evil. R&R.


	11. Author's Note

Don't expect any updates for a while. I got the computer taken away from me until next semester. So, WHATCG will have to wait until then. I'm very sorry.


End file.
